


I Have Yet To Be Stained To The Bone

by MarikotheCure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also I guess this is technically a Kinktober offering, And very very thirsty, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly any ideas I get for this ship end up turning into a total fluff-fest, Merlin makes a small but very important contribution, Outdoor Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much smut, This Gudako is a weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikotheCure/pseuds/MarikotheCure
Summary: (Or: The last Master of Chaldea shamelessly seduces the deified (and sexy) version of the founder of the Roman Empire, who had only the purest of intentions, and eventually they go at it like soft, fluffy rabbits.)Farming can get kinda boring, it's true. However, now that Ritsuka has started putting Romulus=Quirinus into her farming teams, fighting the same enemies over and over again isn't quite so bad. And when he insists that she take a break, she decides that now is the best time to indulge in a special kind of relaxation...
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Romulus-Quirinus | Lancer
Kudos: 18





	I Have Yet To Be Stained To The Bone

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN HERE'S GUDAKO GETTING DICKED DOWN BY THE GRAND LANCER

Sometimes, Ritsuka worried that she was getting too confident.

Sure, she'd been doing this for years. And she had Servants and strategies that could defeat their enemies in the blink of an eye. But it was still a battle, and every battle carried risks.

So, to call outings like this “farming”, and to find it tedious...

Well, it was a complicated feeling. Anxiety, mixed with a strange form of guilt.

That being said...

“You have seen my love with your own eyes, haven't you?”

There were all kinds of benefits to taking certain Servants out over and over again.

They were in the Chinese Lostbelt. (Well, technically they were in the remnants of the Lostbelt that had yet to disappear. Apparently they were kinda like stars, when they died they could still be “seen”, even though everything else was gone. Magic was way too complicated sometimes.) Merlin and Waver had brought the Buster Memes, just like always. And Arash? He was still out here making suicide bombers jealous.

However, it was their newest addition to the farming team that had her attention. 

Her Lancer. Romulus=Quirinus. The latest of Chaldea's former Grand Servants. And, perhaps most importantly, her lover. 

“Romi!~”

Ritsuka practically leaps into his arms, resting her cheek on his armor-covered chest. And Romulus doesn't miss a beat, returning her embrace with such force that she ends up off the ground, floating along with him.

“Your support was invaluable, my dear,” he praises her, and it makes her blush, “Roma has flourished once again this day. Well done!”

Hearing him say things like that, hell, even being near him just makes the stress she's built up today start to fade away.

“My my, I almost feel abandoned. Master, won't you praise your big brother Merlin too?”

Romulus looks to his fellow Grand candidate and gives him a frown, but Ritsuka just laughs. She can see Waver rolling his eyes as he pours himself a drink from his thermos, while Arash gives her a wave as he's summoned back to the field from Chaldea.

“Of course! Good job Merle, Waver-sensei, Ararashi! You guys were great, for sure! So take a break, okay? You've earned it!”

The young Master gives the rest of her farming boys a big thumbs up. Romulus was sweet...but really, these guys were the invaluable ones. She wouldn't be able to do this so efficiently if it wasn't for them. (And that Zelretch guy. She owed him a LOT. Those Kscopes were a miracle wrapped in gold.)

Said Lancer sets her down gently, touching down himself as he switched from his armor to his first Ascension. It saved just a _little_ mana, him being like that, so of course he was willing to do it for her.

“You should rest too, Master,” he says, just continuing to spoil and fret over her like it was no big deal. “A clear mind is just as valuable as a strong body.”

_“You don't have to worry about not being able to fight too,”_ is what he means, but he doesn't say it. Which, jeez...if he kept saying things like that, she might do something crazy.

(Like believe it.)

He definitely wanted her to believe it, because he kept pushing forward, not even giving her a chance to tell him that she was fine, really!

But her Lancer takes her hands, and that's it. It's the whole “His arms are his lances” thing that makes it so even holding his hand makes her feel loved, happy, and safe. That's gotta be it, cause otherwise she's just some kind of helpless sap.

“Let us relax together. What would you have me do? If you have more of your delightful comics to read, I would be more than happy to enjoy them with you!” he tells her, and he means it because he's a sweetheart _and_ because Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is a timeless classic. 

“Or perhaps you have more music to show me? Dear Nero told me all about the orchestra that uses electric instruments that you introduced to her,” referring to the fact that Ritsuka has had the Emperor of Roses humming “Do Ya” for the past week.

And that's all really tempting! It really, really is. One of her favorite things is introducing her Servants to all the cool art that's happened since they, you know, died. And Ritsuka would love to just chill for a little while with some Jojo's or some classic rock and her dear Roma.

...The thing is, though...

“Well...”

...Could she? Should she? She'd been kinda...thinking about something. About doing something. With him. And here he was, telling her to relax, that he'd do it with her if she wanted...

“...actually...”

A tilt of his head, and a curious expression on his beautiful face. 

...God help her, he was so pretty. How was she supposed to resist him? He was so damn hot, it was making her all warm and sweaty inside.

And if that was the case, then. Well.

“I wanna show you something.”

Maybe they should go somewhere to cool off?

\--

“We found this place a while back.”

Out of the gorge and into the forest, away from the terracotta warriors and lion tanks. Not TOO far from the others, of course! But...far enough away that they probably won't be interrupted.

“And what is this place that you're so excited about?”

She hadn't told him where they were going, but Romulus still followed her, hand in hand, because he was cool like that. And she couldn't tell him, because:

“That's a se~cret!~ Surprises are Roma, right?”

And they were indeed, because he dropped it after that. No, her dear Lancer was willing to go on whatever wild ride (heh) she was dragging him into, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to live up to that faith.

There's a knot in a tree that kinda looks like an upside-down peach, and that's when she knows that the trees are about to thin, and that they've reached their destination.

And maybe it's the excitement, or maybe she's just feeling playful. But she lets go of his hand and runs ahead, laughing, like they're playing tag.

He's right behind her, of course. Romulus calls out to her, a mixture of confusion and concern, but she doesn't look back until the forest is fully behind them.

Smiling, Ritsuka spins on her heels, and spreads her arms open wide. 

“Here we are!”

Not too far from their farming spot was a little clearing. There was a cliff, and at the top was the river, and that river emptied into a little riverbed. The water was clean and clear, free of fish for whatever reason, but that suited Chaldea's needs just fine.

Her boyfriend looks around once he catches up with her. “This is...”

...Although, right now, this wasn't so much Chaldea's needs as it was _her_ needs...

“Lovely. What a fantastic view!”

The Lancer smiles as he takes in the sights around him. He's right, it really is a picturesque little place.

“You were right, my dear,” he says, “This secret is absolutely Roma!”

Oh, but there was more! There was so much more Roma to be had, if he was willing...

Play it cool, Ritz. You've got him.

“It's been a long day,” she tells him, voice as innocent as she can make it, “And you've been working hard.”

“So have you,” he cuts in, and she's gonna get flustered if he keeps being sweet like that.

She refuses to be flustered. Not right now. Not when she's got a plan.

Not when she wants to get _laid_.

“...We _both_ need to relax. So...”

She leans forward a little bit, letting him see down the hole in her plugsuit. (And boy, was she glad this Mystic Code left so little to the imagination.) That, the doe-eyes, the pouty lips, the location, it all said one thing...

“I was wondering if maybe...you'd like to take a bath with me?”

It said, “I want to be ravished. Do me hard and do me long!”. Of course, she could handle rejection, but--

“That's a wonderful idea!” Romulus says, with great enthusiasm.

_'Ah,'_ Ritsuka thinks, resisting great resignation, _'he doesn't get it.'_

\--you had to realize that you were rejecting something first. And his face was cheerful and innocent. Or, in other words, oblivious. She'd put it down, but he hadn't picked it up.

...Well. That was fine. All that proved was that Romulus still had a lot to learn about flirting.

And if that was the case, she'd be happy to continue teaching him everything he needed to know about the love of Eros.

She doesn't let this little setback slow her down, or show on her face. Maybe if she was a little more hands on...?

The Master turns around, her back to him. Time for a heart-pounding seduction technique!

“Then...”

Don't look at him. Not yet.

Lift your hair up. Let him see your back. And now you take just a tiiiiiny peek back at him.

“Can you help me with my suit?”

There it is. There's that slightly flustered face she loves so much. If you'd told her as little as half a year ago that the founder of one of the world's most romantic countries was shy and blushy when it came to his lover, she never would've believed it. But here he is! So sweet and so, so, _so_ moe. 

This isn't the first time he's seen her naked. Hell, it wouldn't even be the first time they had sex, if they could make it that far. And he was still like this, this man, this _god_...all for her. 

But he's a gentleman too, and he's always willing to help. So he does indeed pull down the zipper at the back of the plugsuit, the heat of his fingertips making her all shivery. He even helps her shrug it off her shoulders and onto the ground. His hands really were made for loving people...

Her underwear is kind of plain, which doesn't help for a situation like this, but what can you do?

…Well, besides a striptease, but she really doesn't have the patience for that right now. Honestly, with how long they've been out here, she's starting to look forward to the bath.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long to remove her bra and panties. Ritsuka looks back at her lover and gives him a quick wink (he's still kinda red, how cute), gathering up her clothes and setting them down on a large rock close to the edge of the river. And so...

“Ahh, that's the stuff~”

The water feels _great_. Even if they didn't end up having sex, she wouldn't feel like her time was wasted, because she already feels so relaxed.

Ritsuka carefully wades out into the riverbed, tiny bath kit in hand. It's just a little bucket and washcloth, nothing fancy, but it really does make a difference.

“You coming in?”

There was only one last thing she needed to make this bath perfect. But she hasn't heard him making any moves to come closer yet, so she looks back to him, and--

“--Ah. Pardon me, my beloved. I didn't mean to stare, but...”

He'd been just...looking at her. And not like she'd been expecting him to, no. It was the kind of look you'd give to a beautiful work of art...

“I don't know what it is,” Romulus says, voice soft and almost reverent, “But seeing your form on the water robbed me of my senses.”

...This guy. This guy! This guy kept on saying things like that and getting her all flustered! He wasn't even trying to be smooth, he was just saying what he was thinking...oh, it was almost too much!

_'My class change is complete! From Caster to Rider! I'm ready, I'm ready!'_

But if she says something like that out loud, then he'll definitely be spooked. So Ritsuka just smiles, and beckons him over with a hand.

He dematerializes his robes, and it makes her a little sad, because normally she likes being able to strip him herself. Romulus exposes himself to her with no shame, which is great because she was staring at him quite shamelessly. Honestly, how could she not? The chiseled abs, those powerful arms, that gorgeous cock...

Oh, she wants it. She wants _all of it_. But Ritsuka knows she'll get a chance to feel up that Grand body of his soon enough if she plays her cards right, and so she calls out for him to “Sit, sit!” in front of her once he gets closer.

“Romi can go first!” she tells him with great enthusiasm. The young Master may have been trying to seduce him, but she wanted to spoil him too. He'd definitely earned that.

“Are you sure?” and he asks it with such sincerity that it makes her heart melt, “I don't mind waiting, truly.”

She is determined. She is horny. She is very, very sure that she wants him to go first. 

The last Master of Chaldea has commanded the bodies and hearts of gods for quite some time, Romulus doesn't stand a chance. So she pouts and he relents, sitting in front of her, water up to his hips, and she rubs her hands together, smiling, plotting, staring.

Now, up until recently, Ritsuka wouldn't have thought of herself as some kind of horny weirdo. Her horniness had been at a nice, reasonable level, and it had been directed at nice, reasonable things. But then Romulus=Quirinus had to show up and give her all kinds of weird things to get hot and bothered over.

Case in point, his back. He had a really sexy back. How was she getting all worked up just from seeing someone's back? The mind boggled. 

...it was a nice back though, all things considered. Looking at him without his armor or robes, she could see the muscles that connected to the most important parts of his body. He looked...well, she wasn't an expert or anything, but Ritsuka thought he looked kinda tense.

So she takes the bucket, fills it. Double checks to make sure the water looks clean.

“Close your eyes, okay? I'm gonna rinse you off.”

And then she pours. Niiiice and slow. She watches the water as it runs down his body, from the top of his head and down to his waist where it meets the river again. And Ritsuka can't help but admire that back, the one that supports his wings, his arms, his lances of light. 

The Master scrubs at her Servant's exposed skin, washing the sweat and fatigue away. Her touch is gentle, washcloth in hand, making her way across his body. She thought seeing him was good? Getting to touch him was so much better.

Which is good, because there's a lot to work with here. Romulus is fucking ripped, so that means that she's got a lot of ground to cover. And cover it she does, every inch of him from his neck down to his hips is washed with all the tender loving care she can give.

But once she's satisfied with that, she goes over him again, a little firmer this time. Ritsuka can _really_ feel him now, all solid muscle and sharp bones. His tan skin is unblemished, because of course it is. He's the finest work of art Rome ever made.

“My Roma is so strong~ I have to take care of a body that looks this nice.”

She knows that he has to be making a really good face right about now, and she's kinda sad that she can't see it. But she _can_ see his ears turning red, and that's enough to satisfy her need to see Romulus being moe.

“You know I don't want to be worshiped, Ritsuka...”

Goodness. A grave miscommunication was taking place here! And she had to correct it immediately.

“I'm not worshiping. I'm just stating facts. If the facts are that you're sexy and cool, there's nothing I can do about that.”

Not a single thing. Ritsuka watches him move to cover his mouth with a hand, and _wow_ seeing that from behind is a special kind of cute that she didn't even know existed! Is this a version of gap moe?!

...That said. As much as she'd like to spend all day squeeing over how cute Romulus is, she's gotta keep her eyes on the prize. Ritsuka has to make sure he's relaxed, and flustering him is kinda the opposite of that.

_'Phase one is complete! Ahh, but I wanna skip to phase three real bad...'_

Phase one was the sexy scrub. Phase two was the platonic haircare. And last but absolutely not least, phase three was the super sexy massage!

“Just relax. Okay?” she speaks up again, voice gentle and soothing, “Let me make you feel good...”

It's what he deserves, after all. She's definitely excited for that massage, but she has another task to take care of before that. And yet...hmm, he still looks too tense. Maybe just a little massaging would be fine? That would satisfy her too, yes, it definitely would!

Ritsuka presses her thumbs into his shoulders, and he _moans_. It's a dark, low thing that has her squeezing her thighs together in need. But she can't, she can't, her Lancer needs to be spoiled dammit.

“You were right, love,” Romulus suddenly speaks, and if she were a lesser woman then she'd be startled, “This was an excellent idea...”

Already, she feels a rush of pride and relief flowing through her. He's practically radiating an aura of relaxation, and she's not even done yet. If she could make him feel like that, then she'd stare at his back for hours without a single complaint.

(His chest was better, though.)

Happily, she moves on to phase two: taking care of those lovely locks. Honestly this man was such a bishie, she'd punch a Spriggan in the face just for the chance to run her fingers through his hair.

“I'm glad you're having fun in this little puddle. Cause Romi's probably used to those big fancy thermaes, right?” she asked, referring to the onsen-esqe buildings of his homeland, “I've been in one before! It was a long time ago, though. You remember how there was a Singularity in Rome, right?”

“Yes, of course.” And he'd seen the footage that they'd taken of the whole thing too, she knew that. 

She also knew that his hair was soft and nice to work with, the few tangles that had appeared during all those fights coming out easily. She didn't have a hairbrush to help with this, but she didn't even need one, that's how easy it was. And Ritsuka was a little jealous of that, her hair was so thick, if it got too long she'd get knots if she so much as breathed on it wrong.

But her Lancer sighs a “thank you”, and he sounds so damn satisfied that she can't even be mad. Pretty much the opposite, actually, so she keeps talking to...distract herself.

“We met the Nene-hii that was alive back then, and she let us stay at her place! And me, her, and Mash all took a bath there. It was crazy nice...”

A happy memory of the Emperor of Roses, one from simpler days. (It felt kind of strange to think of something like _that_ as a simpler time, but that was just the kind of world they lived in.)

Romulus gives a (careful, to avoid pulling on his hair) nod in response to that, and speaks, “A good soak can soothe many ills. I have always enjoyed Rome's bathhouses. Although...”

Although...?

She still can't see his face, but his voice is kinda sheepish. “The designs in my lifetime were somewhat...rough. Once, a part of the structure in my personal quarters broke away while I was tending to myself, and I injured my ankle.”

Ritsuka can just barely picture it. The proud and beautiful founder of Rome, splayed out on the ground, naked as the day he was born and clutching his foot in pain.

“You poor thing.” 

She leans in close, right next to his ear. And she makes sure to press her chest up against his back. That kind of thing drove men wild.

“Well. “Rome wasn't built in a day,” exists for a reason, you know.”

The Master can feel his body tensing, skin slick and tender. And the sensations are driving _her_ wild too, the contrast of the hard muscle and his body becoming smooth from the bath is simply divine. And god, she wants to keep feeling this, wants to feel his body close and deep, she wants _everything_ \--

“Your turn.”

Her Lancer has turned around. He turned around, grabbed her by the waist, and set her in front of him, all before she could even say a single word of complaint. 

“...but I wasn't done.”

And boy did she have words of complaint! She spins around quickly to face him, pouting angrily. Her first instinct was to think that he was trying to shut down her flirting (which she would've been fine with), but no. He wasn't blushy enough for that.

“Your efforts are appreciated, truly,” he says, and she can tell he means it, “But we shouldn't take too long out here. As much as I'd like to, the others...”

...welp. He was right, they really shouldn't linger. That ran the risk of getting barged in on, and Ritsuka just _knew_ that if he was ever caught in flagrante delicto that Romulus would reach a level of embarrassment that no man (or Roman) had ever seen before.

“...Alright. But I'm not gonna forget this!”

Ritsuka's pout fades, replaced by a determined expression. She would spoil that man rotten if it was the last thing she did. He was going to be appreciated sexually AND physically, dammit!

But he's in the position to appreciate her, now. Or at least, the position to appreciate her back. Would he look at the muscles that connected to her arms, her command seals, and be amazed? Like she was for him? She tried not to let the differences in strength between her and her Servants get to her, but...

“Close your eyes.” 

But as if he'd read her mind somehow, he speaks, and she listens. The sound of his voice soothes her once again, and the water washes away some of her anxieties.

“I should take care of your hair first,” he tells her, and she keeps her eyes closed, focusing on his words, “I know it's difficult for you to manage. Then you'll be able to relax properly.”

Ah, her Lancer was so smart. Merlin had called him a borderline himbo last week, because he was a fucking gremlin, and so Ritsuka had been forced to respond by telling Mama Raikou that he was disturbing the public morals again. 

But she didn't want to think about Merlin right now. So she doesn't, thinking about her lover and his tender movements instead.

“Feels nice...~”

Her Servant was killing her tangles so softly, she almost wanted to melt. This man's hands were some of the most powerful she'd ever seen...and the most powerful she'd ever _felt_ , too.

“Does it? I'll have to remember that. I would be happy to help you with this if you enjoy it, my dear one.”

Every word out of this man's mouth got her hot and bothered. His voice was like dark chocolate, all deep and sexy. Romulus tugs out a fledgling knot that's forming where she ties up her hair, and it's all she can do not to moan. Ritsuka is glad she isn't a lesser woman, otherwise she's sure she wouldn't be able to speak.

“Are you saying there's gonna be a next time?” she asks, tone lazy like a cat.

And her Lancer laughs. He's the type of person that laughs with his whole body, she can feel the shaking of it where his hands meet her head. 

“I wouldn't be opposed to it.”

My my. Looks like somebody's been leveling up their flirting skills. They were bantering and it was perfect.

But then he pulls away, and it's embarrassing how needy she is, how much she needs him to be touching her right now, but he doesn't leave her wanting for long.

“Now then...”

Ritsuka Fujimaru had been in a lot of intense situations, and dealt with a lot of larger than life people. She was bold, and she wasn't fazed by much anymore. She didn't think she could really be knocked down a peg.

“Allow me to relieve you of this tension.”

Romulus then proceeds to knock her down several pegs, and make her a lesser woman. (But like, in a good way. A sexy way.

She's kinda being seduced right now, is what she means.)

“Ahn!~ God, Romi...!”

His hands are a fucking miracle. He's pressing down in all the right places, and relieving her of tension she didn't even know she had. Her back had never known peace before, because this was what relaxation was supposed to feel like.

“Am I hurting you?” her eyes snap open at the sound of his voice, he's concerned, he's going to stop, he _absolutely cannot stop_.

“No! It doesn't hurt! I, I want more! Please...”

She really wasn't playing this up. His hands were just _that_ good. She guessed it came with the territory.

Romulus doesn't stop. The grime of today is removed easily under his deft touch. Slowly, she lets her eyes slip shut again, lets herself block out everything else. Little by little, her entire world is reduced to the feeling of him rubbing the aches and pains out of her back. 

Ritsuka shakes, and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It's really not fair that he's gone and stolen her plan to spoil him. But when he presses on her lower back, when he firmly traces up her spine, she can't find it in her to complain.

“You're trembling,” he says, softly. There's a strange sort of awe in his tone, but also curiosity.

The Lancer continues to massage her, having made his way to her shoulders, He isn't using the washcloth, but he doesn't need it. The shaking starts to fade, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of being about to turn into jelly. But she forces herself to speak so he doesn't think he has to stop again.

“Cause it's good~”

She already said that, but she can't find many other words. She can either say “It's good~” or “Take me now!”, and she's gotta take the safe route in case he's not DTF like she is.

There's a huff of a laugh, very light, like he's seen one of the sphinx cubs do something silly.

“Is this how one earns your peace? If I had known this was all it took in order for you to relax, I would have asked Nero to invite you to bathe with her more than just once.”

Oh, he was trying to call her a workaholic, huh? Well, she wasn't gonna take that from a man who'd founded a whole damn country.

“Nope~ It's just cause it's you.”

She's only like this because it's him. If it were somebody else, anyone except Mash, she doesn't think she'd be able to be...well. Naked, relaxed.

(Vulnerable.)

But it _is_ him, and Romulus is a sweetie. A handsome, precious sweetie that she was lucky to have. That's why she wanted to make sure he was taken care of. Sure he'd been praised, worshiped. And in return, he'd forged a path for humanity to get out from under the hand of the gods. Twice, even! (She'd been waiting _**y e a r s**_ for the chance to give Zeus the thrashing he so richly deserved.) But even though he'd worked so hard and given so much, Ritsuka wasn't sure if anyone had ever had his back the same way.

Well, that was going to change. She was going to make sure that he got the tender loving care that he deserved too. And if all she could do right now was shower him in compliments, then that's what she'd do.

So when she says, “This is definitely the touch of a god...”

...She doesn't mean anything by it. It wasn't like she was putting him on a pedestal or anything, she knew he didn't want that. It was another statement of fact.

So why was he stopping all of a sudden? What was going on?

“Romulus...?”

And then she can feel it. There's something different in the air. She doesn't know why, but what she just said...it changed things somehow.

Ritsuka goes to turn and face him again, but she can't even think about getting a word in edgewise before he starts to speak.

“A few nights ago, I talked with Caesar regarding ourselves and our lovers.”

Ah, yes. Her and Romulus brought the Roma Squad Relationships up to two. (Masters that had known the glory of the Emperor of Roses on the moon didn't count, sadly, since Saint Kishinami wasn't present in Chaldea.)

“Do you know what he said?”

She did not. 

“He said that we are the same. That we are similar in the way that we seek to lift up others before considering ourselves.”

...well. That was probably true, but why was he bringing that up right now? He really wasn't reading her mind, was he?

“...Caesar's pretty reliable like that,” the young Master says, for lack of anything better to say.

But Romulus just smiles. “Indeed.”

And then he pulls her towards him, touch featherlight on her naked body, and even that's too much for her. His arms are his weapon, it's not fair...!

“My godliness courses through my veins with my blood. And yet, in this way, I feel...human. Being with you connects me to my humanity in ways I never thought possible.”

Oh god, oh man. This isn't fair, he's killing her over here. With _kindness_.

And _then_ , because she wasn't flustered enough, he tilts her head up to make her look him in the eye. That kinda thing drives women wild, and all she can do is blush like a lovestruck Roman maiden.

“That is why I wish to shower you with attentions. Because I adore you, my beloved Master. You keep the coldness of divinity away from my heart.”

She's suddenly snapped out of her swooning. There's no way she's going to let her Lancer worry about something like _that_. Her gaze is sharp, her voice is firm, and her hands tightly cling onto his.

“You could never be like that. You love too powerfully, too purely.”

Ritsuka had never seen a love so pure and so powerful in her entire life. Not before him.

(Loves powerful but wicked, yes. Many times. That's what made his so valuable.)

He was hers, and she was his. Master/Servant roles be damned.

And right here, in this place, this moment, she would've done anything he asked her to do. He was loving in the best way, nurturing in the best way, close to her in the best way, they're so close, but--

She is suddenly very aware of their position. Her, naked in his lap, clinging to each other and making ripples in the water. His arms glisten in the sunlight, and she's once again finding herself captivated by the feel of his hands on her skin.

Romulus apparently realizes it too, he blushes and averts his gaze, tries to give her some modesty. Or at least he _tries_ , he can't seem to stop himself from looking back at her. Their eyes meet, and his face only gets redder.

"My apologies. Am I...too close?"

The thing was, she was sure that up to this point, Romulus hadn't thought of all this as a lead-in to sex. That much had been made clear to her before they even stepped foot in the river. He would've been happy to bathe with her platonically, and that was really sweet. It was definitely an offer that she would take him up on in the future.

But right now?

_'He's so cute! So so so so cute...!'_

She was going to have her way with him.

"It's okay."

Gently, of course. She wasn't a man-eater, there was no "whoa oh here she comes"-type behavior going on here.

...Well maybe a little, but what was she supposed to do when he kept being like this?!

"Actually, I have the opposite problem."

He'd gone and seduced her with sweet words and a soft touch. If he still needed to learn the ways of Eros, then she'd show him. But Ritsuka wonders if he'll be able to figure it out on his own. Romulus is kinda...oblivious when it comes to flirting, but he's been getting better lately, today has proved that if nothing else.

And he's trying! He's trying really hard to get it, she can see it written all over his adorably confused face, but he's just not there yet. He can't connect the dots of what the “opposite problem” is. So she'll have to let him in on the secret.

The young Master carefully puts her hands on his shoulders. She presses down, leans in niiiiiice and close, and whispers gently in his ear:

"You're not close _enough_."

If she was being honest with herself, she really liked seeing him like this. Ritsuka pulled back and watched him, and she could see the exact moment that he realized that no, she brought him here to _fuck_.

And oh, what an expression that was. His blush was bright and furious now, lit up against his tan skin. It matched the red of his eyes, wide in shock at her boldness. He almost looked scandalized! 

“Ritsuka...”

He had no frame of reference for this. No one had ever seduced him before. He didn't know what to do. 

But she did. This adorable behavior from her Lancer made her want to do rude things to him. So that was what she was going to do.

Ritsuka leans in again, chest to chest, and kisses him. Slowly, gently. Their skin is slick from the water, and she thinks she can feel his heart pounding fast, that's how close they are now. She reaches up to cup his face in her hands, and she feels _his_ hands, that were oh so good at loving her, rest on her hips.

_'Good boy.'_

He was making progress! He was so nervous about foreplay at first, so hesitant to touch her “rudely”. He hadn't been a virgin, but he also hadn't known a lover's touch...and so, he didn't quite know how to touch her. 

Ritsuka hums as they part, "Mm, that's it. Just like that."

His body is warm. His hands are warm. The water is warm. Everything is warm and hazy and soothing. It's just what she needed.

"This is what I had in mind to relax. Is that alright with you...?"

He's not quite so flustered anymore, which is good. As much as she adores seeing him that way, the man's gotta learn about lovemaking.

Thankfully, he seems to agree.

"I think I would like that very much."

He's told her before, that she can render him speechless with just a look. A smolder that lights a fire in him. And her poor, poor Romulus=Quirinus worried that he wouldn't be able to do the same!

_"I, who has the aloofness of a god within me, might not be capable of such an expression. I...worry that I do not possess that passion."_

...that was what he'd said. But apparently he'd been practicing in the mirror or something (and if they weren't in the middle of something sexy here, she'd laugh at the idea of that), or he was a really _really_ quick learner, because uh.

"To indulge…"

Yeah, that was a "come hither" stare if she ever saw one. And that was his hands groping her ass and pulling her against him, and _that_ was his dick, hard as a goddamn rock and grinding against her slit.

"To find release…"

Yes, yes, this is what she wanted. She'd take him in any position, but if he wanted a ride? She was happy to ride him. And oh, this fledgling dirty talk was making her _ready_ for it.

"And," but he's not done yet, and for once she's the one who feels like she's missing something, "most importantly…"

Ritsuka tilts her head curiously. 

"Most importantly," he says, smiling, "You will get the appreciation you deserve. The relaxation you need. And the affection you've been denied. You, who has spent all your time lifting others into her arms, will now be loved within mine."

"Now," he tells her, as if that wasn't one of the sweetest damn things she'd ever heard, "Come to me. Come and receive my embrace!"

…

...she can't take it. She can't take it! She just. Can't. Take it!

"You're so CUTE!"

Ritsuka fucking tackles him, because what else can she do? How is she supposed to respond to something that sugary and sinful? She's only flesh and blood, there's only so much she can do…!

The river splashes around them as if she'd made a canon ball into it. Romulus' smile is frozen from shock, yet another adorable expression that she adores. But he's hover-handing her whole body now, and that's not Roma.

Her poor unlucky Lancer covers his mouth with a hand again, only this time she can see it properly, and his voice is hesitant and embarrassed when he speaks. 

"I did not mean...have I poisoned the atmosphere…?"

He just keeps going! He just keeps being the definition of moe like it's no big deal! And it's sweet of him to worry, but...

"No, you didn't ruin the mood. Romi being cute only makes me want him more~"

The mage presses herself up against him extra hard to prove it, the water moving slightly as she does so. Fooling around in here is going to make all kinds of wet noises, and Ritsuka would be lying if she said that even something like that didn't make her excited.

There's nobody else here. Just him, her, nature, and the promise of an embrace.

She wants that embrace. She wants that _dick_. She's already lining herself up, this is happening, she is _ready_.

"I want you to make me all dirty inside," she coos, voice syrupy with glee and lust. If this were a hentai doujin, Ritsuka thinks her pupils would be hearts right about now.

She's gotta look a little crazy, she knows. She also knows that compared to him, she's undeniably more forward.

But she forgot that Romulus is nothing if not a man that keeps reaching for the future.

"You...make me feel quite filthy, my dear." He's smoldering again, and _fuck_ , "But I'm certain that you don't mind."

_Fuck_ , that was hot. He really is picking up on the whole dirty talk thing, and oh it's just too much, she's gotta do it right now--

There's a hiss, a sigh, and then he's inside of her. The fullness of him, the sensation she can't get enough of. She lowers herself down in one smooth motion, bottoming out easily due to how worked up she is.

He, of course, is worked up quite a bit too. Ritsuka hears a loud crunch, and when she opens her eyes (when did she close them? Oh man she's really losing it), she can see her Servant clutching the floor of the riverbed so hard it's cracked.

"I'll give you more warning next time," she tells him. Her voice is husky with want, yet she can't help but think _'I'm glad that wasn't my bed.'_.

She waits for herself to adjust, waits for the water to still. Romulus settles his hands on her thighs and strokes them gently, and she sighs again.

He's big. But not _too_ big, the last lingering traces of pain fading away like ripples on the water. Ritsuka loves this feeling, the relief his cock being snug inside her brings.

And she can tell he loves it too. His eyes are half-lidded, hazed over with sweat and sex. His face is burning, and she can see bite marks on his lips, self inflicted.

“Mea carissima...”

The sound of her Servant's voice whispering sweet nothings gives her the first taste of pleasure, and she clenches around him in response, drawing out a moan from him. He's always quiet at first, but she knows he can get nice and loud as time goes on, and if she's lucky she'll get to hear it.

There's a breeze in the clearing. Her torso is exposed to the cool air, while everything below the waist is submerged in warmth. But she's not cold, of course not. How could she be, with her Lancer's scalding hot body against her and within her?

God, is it ever within her. But that's not nearly enough for her anymore, and so she starts to move. Ritsuka braces herself on his chest and uses it to support her movements, slowly but surely starting to ride him.

Romulus is breathing heavily, she can feel it under her palms and from where his torso grinds against her stomach. And he lets her set their pace, she knows he's holding himself back.

Thankfully, him holding back does _not_ mean that he's not trying to take care of her. The hands that had been on her thighs move upwards, pressing into the divots of her hips, her ribs, and then-

“Ah!”

-her chest; he lets one hand stay there to tease her breast, and the other moves to her neck, slowly working down her spine before resting on the small of her back.

He can never get enough of touching her. Hell, she can't get enough of it either. Ritsuka thinks he could make her cum without laying a finger in between her legs, that's how good he makes her feel. (She has a list of things she wants to try with him. It's a long list.) Still though, his touch is tender, not even daring to do anything as scandalous as leaving a mark on her.

It was sweet, really. But it's not like she was made of glass. He could be rougher with her if he wanted, she'd told him that before, but...

_'He's still getting nervous,'_ she thinks, _'He doesn't wanna hurt me, he wants to do this right.'_

Such a sweetie. Honestly, she hadn't quite worked out how to wind him up and calm him down at the same time just yet. There were so many worries in that man's heart over the love of Eros, poor thing.

...Hmm. His heart, huh? Now that she thought of it, she'd been paying so much attention to his back, but she'd completely neglected the front of his body.

Well. That wouldn't do, now would it?

“Ritsuka--?!”

Ah, here they were in the bath, but all she was doing was making him dirty. Ritsuka plants kiss after kiss all over his delicious chest, groping what her mouth couldn't reach. Riding him had slowed down, but! It was a crime to neglect a set of pecs that beautiful, she had to make up for it!

Kisses turn to love bites, tugging at his exposed skin with her teeth. Those turned to hickies, leaving marks that she soothed with her tongue. And the whole time, her Lancer was making these gasping, needy noises that did nothing but get her wetter. But Ritsuka isn't a cruel man-eater, she makes sure to keep away from his neck and collarbones so he could hide any lingering traces of their hookup from his precious little brothers and sisters. 

Ritsuka, of course, wouldn't mind being given a mark. As a matter of fact, she'd wear it with pride. And Romulus is clinging to her hips with what must be dear life, but he _still_ doesn't leave a scratch on her. She would be annoyed at that, but the shaky sigh he lets out when she pulls away leaves her smirking instead.

“There,” she teases, “Now you're all nice and clean~”

She has a moment to admire her handiwork, to take in the adorably flustered expression of her Servant. Oh, he's so cute when he gets like this. All melty and desperate and...well, human. Mortal. 

“...You really...”

Romulus speaks, panting, and Ritsuka can tell he's having a hard time keeping his voice steady. Her movements have stopped completely, trading that for conversation.

There's a nice little bite mark right above one of his nipples, and she traces it idly as she looks up at her lover. He gulps loudly, then speaks again.

“You really are incorrigible...”

She's been winding him up, it's true. Not just here and now, but ever since they started having sex. Her Lancer is like a coiled spring, one that she wants to get unwound all over her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days. Weeks, even!

The smirk on her face hasn't left her, and it shows through her tone of voice when she replies to him.

“Am I being too rude for you? You know, you can give me some rude feelings back. I won't mind.”

He's hanging on by a thread. She can see it in his eyes, Romulus is considering being very, very rude. And Ritsuka can (and does!) appreciate his gentlemanly qualities, but sometimes...

“Give me everything you want to give me.”

Sometimes you just wanna get dicked down.

“...If that's truly your wish, then...!”

The thread snaps.

She blinks, and he's moved them both. Her back hits the edge of the river, not quite lying down, but not quite in his lap anymore either. His hips _ram_ into her, every movement made with purpose. The hands on her own hips are firmer now, he's using them for leverage, and she can feel his nails digging into her skin. Finally, she's been _marked_.

_“It's about damn time!”_ , is what she wants to say. But when she tries to make herself say it, she can't find the strength for a complete sentence. 

“Ah—ah—oh, that's—that's it...!”

He takes more from her, and she lets him, gladly.

She's not gonna slack off on her end, though. Ritsuka pushes back against him, grinding on his cock as hard as she can, even though it's getting difficult to focus.

“Hah...ah...”

Ritsuka tries to take some deep breaths to get some composure, but her exhales come out like whimpers. She's melting now too, in the best way. The young Master throws her head back, and Romulus plants kisses on her bared neck, his hot breath on her skin making her toes curl. 

“You're so beautiful,” he mutters against her throat, “When you're like this...”

And then for one brief, perfect moment, they move together. He manages to hit her g-spot, and--

“Romulus!”

She keens, crying out for more. And when he can't do it again, she whines.

“I wanna cum,” she pleads, because it's all she wants right now, “I wanna cum!”

Her body is going crazy, but it's not enough, there's a high she isn't reaching, and once she got a taste of it she couldn't get enough, more, please, give me more--

Suddenly, he's kissing her, on the lips this time. It's a _needy_ kiss, the kind you give when all you want to do is be close to someone. One where breathing is optional but tongue is mandatory. Ritsuka throws her arms around his neck and clings to him like she'll die if she won't. (She might die anyway. All she knows is that it won't be a little death.)

Her Lancer pulls away as quickly as he pulled her close. He's stopped moving too, holding her down so that all she can do is squirm around his length. And she's almost upset at all that, but then...he speaks.

“You will.”

You _will_ cum. Somehow it's a promise, a threat, and a reassurance all at once. Romulus is her rock, and with that, they finally get a good rhythm going. It's like a switch suddenly flipped, but she sure as hell isn't going to complain. Their thrusts are in sync with each other, and she can feel him deep in a way he wasn't before.

Their surroundings are fuzzy. She can hear the sounds of the water around them splashing, but it feels far away. The only thing she can really focus on is their pleasure and their bodies. Romulus has kept up that sweet and steady pace that's driving her wild, he definitely isn't holding back anymore. His powerful movements keep making her cry out, and he's once again started groping her ass quite shamelessly, a point of leverage to get himself inside of her in juuuuust the right way. 

There's nothing else. Just him, her, and an embrace. Just like she wanted.

And then he _really_ gives her what she wants, hitting her g-spot so hard it makes her see stars, and then-oh god-he does it again and again...!

“That's it!” she shouts, feeling like she's losing her mind, “Yes, more, please, I'm gonna--!”

“Me too,” he pants right up against her ear, voice rough and strained, “Ritsuka...!”

They're both so close. Ritsuka can feel her release building, can feel their bodies burning, and-and she's so _close_ , it's him and her and everything, the way he calls out her name, the way his hands feel on her body, the sharp sting of the scratches he blessed her with, the smooth water on their heated skin--

It happens all at once. All the white hot feelings finally reach their peak, loudly, messily, perfectly. The last taste of pleasure hits, and so the two of them send each other tumbling over the edge. 

...it's quiet, then. The pleasant, panting silence that comes after a good round of sex. Ritsuka's body has, after a valiant effort, turned completely to jelly.

“Mm...”

Humming, Romulus pulls his face away from her neck. (And then himself, from inside her.) Their eyes meet, and the dopey grin Ritsuka gives him makes her Lancer smile too, all soft and gentle and the cutest damn thing she's ever seen.

“I would say,” he says, sounding _quite_ content, “That I consider myself thoroughly relaxed.”

She can't help it, she laughs. It's gotta be a combination of adrenaline and him being the smoothest of seducers, otherwise she's just some kind of rude man-eater.

“You always know just what to say...”

Ritsuka trails off, she's pretty much tapped-out on higher brain functions. She needs a minute. Or five. Ten would be nice...

Now that things have calmed down, the water is starting to feel cold. The Master squirms a little bit, her lover's cum is leaking out...but that's no problem since, hey! They were already in the bath, no need to worry about cleanup.

Romulus, of course, is barely winded at all. That's what being an OP Servant gets you. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, and with that he's pretty much ready to get the hell out of dodge.

“We should get dressed.”

Which is good, because they really _do_ have to get back to the others. It's just...

“Mm.”

Alright, ten minutes is too much. Just five minutes, that's all she needs, really!

“Ritsuka,” his voice is gentle, but firm, “We have people waiting for us. We can't linger.”

And, you know, she thought she'd made her position clear, but apparently not.

“Mmmmmm.”

Is five minutes still too much? Seriously? Please, just...one minute...

“ _Ritsuka._ ”

Okay, okay, she'll get her game face back on. The last Master of Chaldea hasn't survived this long by being lazy.

...The thing is, though...

“I,” she starts.

Romulus tilts his head curiously. (There seems to be a lot of that being done today, huh?)

“I don't wanna be anything other than yours,” she tells him, “For just a little while longer.”

There it is. There's that slightly flustered face she loves so much. It's a shame that she immediately stops being able to see it, taking advantage of her position in his lap to gracelessly flop face-first into his chest. But she can hear the pounding of his heart, can feel it against her cheek, and that's enough.

He's enough.

“...Then by all means,” and all the gods in all the worlds would never sound as sweet as he does now, “Be only mine. And I shall be only yours.”

And so they were. For just a few moments more, they weren't Servant and Master. Just two people that loved each other, and loved being with each other. The fights, the stress...it couldn't reach them here. It was washed away, fading like ripples on the water. 

(And hey, they both got laid! That was real nice too.)

\--

“Five minutes. If we don't get a message in five minutes, I'm calling Da Vinci.”

Waver fussed with his lighter, flicking it on and off as he tapped his foot impatiently. He was the picture of anxiety, all furrowed brows and cigarette smoke. To anyone that didn't know him well, the Caster might have looked quite intimidating.

Arash, thankfully, had gotten to know Waver quite well.

“Ah, they'll be fine! I know you're worried about Master, but that guy wasn't a Grand Servant for nothing. And besides, I'm sure she's happy.”

(The elephant in the room, of course, was that they both knew that it was a possibility that the missing members of their party were making themselves quite happy indeed. But they didn't want to think about that, and so they would deny it for as long as possible.) 

Being the stand-up guy that he was, Arash continued to try and diffuse the tension, “You know, now that I think about it, lately...Master's been a kind of happy I've never seen before. And I've been here since the beginning! It's nice, isn't it?”

The overworked Caster merely grunted in response, but they both knew that their Master's self-appointed Sensei approved of his student's relationship. He just wanted her to _not_ be off canoodling in a dying alternate history, was that so much to ask? 

“But if you're really that worried...hey, Merlin? Have any predictions you wanna share with us?”

The other Caster flicked a stray flower petal off his staff, his smiling face as peaceful as ever. He opened his mouth...

“Oh, nothing exciting, I'm afraid. Just a lot of sugar-rush type feelings! Yep, Chaldea's latest flavor of love is doing just fine!”

...and said a bunch of weird, somewhat objectionable things, like he always did. But that familiar nonsense was enough to reassure his companions, settling them down easily.

_'I should probably let Ritsuka-chan know that I can tell when she's horny sometime soon,'_ the Magus of Flowers thought to himself.

And so, Merlin sat and waited with the rest of his teammates, knowing damn well that their Master was, in fact, shamelessly engaged in heavy canoodling.

_'Not today, though. That's just asking for trouble. Maybe tomorrow.'_

**Author's Note:**

> *Slaps Gudako on the back* This bad girl can and did fit so much of my Roma lust inside her.
> 
> ANYWAY YES. It's finally done. Obviously much later then I could've predicted oh, four goddamn months ago. But I told myself I'd get it done this month, come hell or high water, and by god I fucking did it. I slayed this monster, and it was good. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, dear reader! Considering the fact that this is the most substantial amount of fic that I've posted, like, ever, I happily welcome your thoughts and/or critique. You can find me over on Tumblr at mariwrites, if you've got any questions or you wanna chat! I plan to make a little "behind the scenes" post for this fic, one that I PROMISE FOR REALSIES will come out in like, a day or two.


End file.
